Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to implantable medical devices and methods, and more particularly to implantable medical devices having an electrode and antenna provided in a ceramic header.
Various types of implantable devices are utilized today for monitoring physiologic activity and potentially delivering therapy. Some types of implantable devices are “leadless” and instead include electrodes directly on the housing to sense and deliver therapy. One example of an implantable device, that does not provide therapy, is an Implantable Cardiac Monitor (IMD), which is very small in size as compared to other implantable medical devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators, cardiac rhythm management devices and the like. The IMD includes a header that holds an antenna for wireless communications (e.g., an RF or Bluetooth Low Energy antenna). The IMD header also houses a sensing electrode to monitor physiologic activity of the patient. The header may be formed by an epoxy cast in-place on an end of a case or housing of the IMD. Optionally, the header may be pre-molded using a thermoplastic polyurethane composition, such as a Tecothane® composition, and then the pre-molded header is attached to the IMD housing.
However, an opportunity remains to improve upon conventional IMD designs. For example, the small size of the header presents difficulty in attaching the header to the IMD housing. Also, difficulties exist in managing a reliable adhesion of the header to the IMD housing.
A need remains for an implantable medical device that affords a reliable and simply manner of attachment between the header and the device housing, where the header includes an antenna and one or more electrodes.